Passenger
A Passenger is a spirit that lays dormant inside a body until activated by a magical code word. According to Katherine, they lay dormant like parasites until activated. They are primarily used by The Travelers. Creation To become a passenger, a Traveler or a witch must pronounce the words Jaryakat a zem Daryeet acza holding in his hands the head of the person they wish to possess. The recipient's eyes will then gloss over black, confirming the transfer. Passengers can take permanent control of their hosts bodies. In order for this to happen the body of the passenger and some blood from the host is required and then a ritual is performed and the body of the passenger is burned. History Season Five In I Know What You Did Last Summer, Nadia lures Matt into an alley way and performs a ritual and then kills Gregor, which puts his spirit into Matt's body. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Matt worried about his recent blackouts, has cameras installed in his home in an attempt to figure out what is going on. When he later watches the video, he sees himself taking out a knife. The spirit of Gregor than says that he has to protect the knife or else. Than Gregor proceeds to slice his palm to show what will happen to him. In Dead Man on Campus, Katherine takes Gregor's blade and stabs Matt with it, which kills Gregor's spirit and leaves Matt unharmed. In Fifty Shades of Grayson, Nadia wants Katherine to become a passenger in someone in order to live. Katherine, however refuses to do this since her father had never allowed his family to practice magic. Katherine eventually changes her mind, but before she can do the spell she has a heart attack and passes out in the Salvatore house. In 500 Years of Solitude, Katherine, with the help of a Traveller named Mia, casts the passenger spell, placing herself within Elena, just before she dies. In The Devil Inside, we learn that there is a spell to be done by Mia that will make Elena's body Katherine's for good. But Elena will be gone forever. Part of the spell includes burning the Passengers body, Katherine, as part of the spell. Powers and Abilities *'Possession' - The act of controlling and manipulating the body of a living person. Apparently, a Passenger's presence inside of another sentient being renders that being immune to certain powers, like mind control. Weaknesses *'Special Blade' - Passengers are vulnerable to a magical blade capable of dispatching them without harming or killing the host. *'Time' - Unlike most forms of possession, a Passenger can only remain in control of the host for a limited time, before the host regains control. The duration of the possession is apparently not the same for all species, since the Travelers were wary of Julian after he Passengered himself into Tyler's body for a Traveler Passengering into the body of a Hybrid was entirely unprecendented in their history *'Activation Requirement' - Once the Passengers lose control, they return to being dormant and cannot regain control of their hosts unless the host bodies hear the activation or summoning word, Vyjdi. *'Lycantrope Transformation' - As demonstrated by Tyler, his transformation into his wolf form allowed him to resist the activation of a passenger, permitting him to re-emerge sooner than expected. Presumably, this may also mean that the same could be said to a normal Werewolf harboring a Passenger within prior to a Full Moon. *'Brotherhood of the Five' - Members of the brotherhood are said to be immune to mind control (Compulsion, Psychic powers etc.). According to Liv, this includes possession by Travelers. Known Passengers *Gregor - Using Matt Donovan's Body *Katerina Petrova - Using Elena Gilbert's Body *Julian - Using Tyler Lockwood's Body *Unknown Traveler - Using Elizabeth Forbes' Body *Carl - Using unknown body Trivia *The spell which the Travelers use to become Passengers is referred as "Passenger Spell" by Nadia and Katherine. *Passengers can take permanent control of their hosts bodies, but only if additional spells are performed to grant them such control. *It was revealed by Markos in Resident Evil that the true purpose of the Passenger spell is to circumvent a curse which would wipe out the Travelers if they are to assemble in one place in their own bodies. By taking over other people's bodies and gathering in one place as Passengers would not trigger the curse. *There is only one blade which can kill passengers permanently and remove it from the host's body. *The Passenger Spell can be used by Travelers to put their spirits in vampires and Hybrids as shown by Katherine performing the Passenger Spell on Elena, and Tyler being possessed by an Passenger(Julian) in Resident Evil. It has not been revealed if Travellers can transfer themselves to other supernatural beings such as Werewolves and Witches. *In Resident Evil, it is shown that when a Passenger who possessed Elizabeth Forbes killed Matt while he wears a Gilbert Ring, he goes to The other side and was revived later, which doesn't happen unless the killer is a supernatural being. Which means a non-supernatural human Passenger host would become a supernatural entity at least when the Passenger is in control of the host body. *In Gone Girl, it is revealed that the Travelers' knife can kill the passenger and restore the host. *According to Katherine, Travellers' knife like Gregor's Blade is the only thing that will truly kill a Passenger. Whether this means if Passengers' survival against anything else would keep their hosts from dying is unknown. *So far in the series, the Passenger spell, or being a Passenger is the first and only form of possession that allows only temporary control of the host. *In'' 500 Years of Solitude, Mia called Elena's cellphone to summon Katherine as a Passenger, right after Katherine performed the spell to transfer herself into Elena's body. Which means The Travelers might be able to sense if one of their members has successfully completed a Passenger spell. *The possession theme of the Passenger spell and the fact that it could be countered using a mystical blade is similar to the demons of ''Supernatural. The only difference being, the Traveller knife doesn't kill the host, while the one from Supernatural does. *For some reason, Passengers can only take over the bodies of Hybrids for an even lesser amount of time than they normally could. Category:Species Category:Supernatural